


The Big Book of Gay

by the_original_n_chan



Series: The Priest's Son and the Demon [9]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Gay Panic, Generic Fangirl Continuity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shima finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Book of Gay

**Author's Note:**

> See series page for continuity note and disclaimer.

“I’m back!” Renzou called as he stepped into their dorm room, and he blinked as Bon slapped shut the book that he’d been reading.

“Welcome back,” Bon said without turning around from his desk. Putting the book aside, he opened another one and resumed his studying.

Huh...that was interesting. Renzou had known Bon more than long enough to recognize when he was acting strangely, and that had definitely been a guilty reaction, which was both unusual and unexpected. He wondered what Bon had been reading. It must’ve been something good.

“Want shrimp chips?” he asked.

“No, thanks.” Bon seemed engrossed in his work. Renzou shrugged and dropped onto his bed. Settling himself with iPod and snacks, he pulled out the stack of magazines he’d just bought and got busy himself. With a long Sunday afternoon stretching out before them, he figured he could get his own studying done later.

Quite a while passed before Renzou was distracted by the sound of Bon pushing back his chair. Bon reshelved all his books and notebooks neatly, got up, and headed for the closet. “You’re all done?” Renzou asked, pulling out one of his earbuds.

“I need a break. I’m going to the gym.” Renzou smiled at Bon’s idea of what a study break consisted of. Bon grabbed his gym bag, nodded to Renzou, and then headed out.

Renzou gave Bon a good few minutes to get clear before shedding the iPod and swinging himself off the bed. Grinning, he sauntered toward Bon’s desk. Bon the virtuous, who liked to look at a pretty girl as much as the next guy, who disapproved mightily of Renzou’s collection of dirty books and magazines but occasionally unbent enough to take a glance. So Bon might just be indulging himself on the sly, hmm? If so, this was going to be worth a lot of teasing later.

Leaning over Bon’s immaculately clean desk, Renzou ran his finger along the books’ spines and pulled out the incriminating one. He smiled at the very sober dark navy book cover. If he tried to hide all of his porn like that, he’d be spending a ridiculous amount on covers. Straightening, he flipped pages and let the book fall open at random. He stared at the drawing of two men wrapped around each other and the caption that very helpfully explained exactly what who was doing to whom.

And stared, his grin frozen on his face.

_T-This is...._

A heartbeat later, he dropped the book as though it had a cockroach on it and somehow found himself on the far side of the room, walking in tiny, panic-stricken circles. His brain was whirling; he didn’t know what to think, but he suddenly had an urgent need to get out and get some fresh air. He lunged for the door, then pulled up short and bolted back across the room. Grabbing the book, he fumbled it back into place on the shelf, pushed and pulled at all the spines until they were aligned perfectly. That was it, right—that was how Bon always kept his books. A last check to make sure that nothing looked out of place, and he turned and fled from the room.

Outside, walking through the campus, with some physical and mental distance between himself and the incident, he found himself a bit embarrassed by his reaction. Because Bon was Bon, after all, still the same person, still the same friend, whether he got off on girls, guys, or cute magical ponies. Right? Well, the ponies might be a little beyond the pale, but Renzou couldn’t really see _that_ happening. Not that he’d seen this coming, either. And now he was having a hard time unseeing things—despite the briefness of that one glimpse, it kept replaying in his head, hair all over and man-chests and dicks, ugh, and some horrible part of his brain kept attempting to visualize Bon’s face in the middle of all that. He shook his head violently, trying to clear it again.

It wasn’t like _gay_ was even all that radical. He didn’t have a problem with that. Anyway, he didn’t _think_ he had a problem with that. It had just been so totally unexpected, coming right out of the blue, when he’d always been a hundred percent certain that Bon was into girls. Bon had always _seemed_ to be into girls. So was this new? Or had he been hiding it from them all this time?

Secrets, secrets, when they’d always shared everything with each other....

And that book...it hadn’t even been porn. It had been an instruction manual. Which might mean that Bon was either doing it with someone or thinking about doing it with someone. 

Who?

Not...Konekomaru?

No. Definitely not. They all spent a lot of time together; he would’ve noticed them acting strangely toward each other. Besides, he was willing to bet serious money that Konekomaru wasn’t getting any action. 

But urgh, more mental pictures....

And it wasn’t him?

No again. No matter how he thought about it, he couldn’t remember Bon showing anything remotely like interest—and he was pretty sure, given his current state of mind, that if there had been even the slightest hint it would be leaping out at him. The realization set him a bit more at ease. And it struck him then that Bon had actually been disappearing of late, usually in the evening, so it was entirely likely that he was going out to meet someone. 

It could be someone that he didn’t even know—someone from Bon’s day class, or even someone Bon had met around campus or in the town. And it probably wasn’t really his business anyway, and even if it had been, he wasn’t all that sure he wanted to find out. Ignorance was bliss, right?

Renzo’s mechanical, distracted walking slowed, and he drew in a deep breath, let it out with a sigh. There was an overlook nearby, tucked in between two buildings; he wandered across the flagstones to lean his arms on the low wall and gaze out at the view. 

He was kind of being an idiot, wasn’t he. He had to smile at himself, at how easily he’d lost his cool. Quick, turn this into something light, think of something silly. Like Bon with, say, Takara, now that was comedy gold—totally impossible, of course, given how Bon loathed the little weirdo and his puppet, but that made it all the funnier. Plus— _puppets_. Chuckling to himself, Renzo leaned out a little further, looking down the long drop to the Lower Heights. He could see the forest from here, a swath of green dotted by early autumn colors, cut through by the long, dark burn scar left behind from the night of their so-called fun camp.

Ah, and then there was Rin. Well, Rin was really into Shiemi, in addition to being the son of Satan, which was a pretty huge roadblock to get past, especially if you were Bon. Although the two of them had been getting along much better lately.... Renzo paused.

_No way._

But....

He found that he couldn’t say it for sure, now that they no longer hated each other. He couldn’t think of anything really obvious that he’d seen, and he would have sworn that they both would be absolutely horrified by the idea, and they were too much alike and too much different in all the wrong ways, so yeah, it was pretty improbable.

But they certainly were intense about each other, weren’t they?

Renzo let out a low huff, half shock, half laughter. Thinking about it like that, maybe it wasn’t so unlikely after all—and especially when he remembered that sometime in the last month or so they’d both started addressing each other way more familiarly. His smile fading a bit, he rested his chin on his hand and stared out into the distance.

He wondered what he would notice when they went back to class on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really weird writing from Shima's point of view, because virtually no one calls him "Renzou," so it looks strange whenever I type it. ^_^


End file.
